goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kurst The Worst calls Kento Koshiba a crybaby during Ice Age
Plot Kento, Kurst and her parents, Princess Shokora, Shimajiro and his friends and family were watching Ice Age at the cinema. Cast Kimberly as Kurst the Worst and Kento Koshiba Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Duncan as Lazy Kid Diesel as Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) Susan as Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum) Ivy as Asako Kageyama Transcript Part 1: Kurst the Worst Fun Of Kento Koshiba During The Lion King (In the auditorium, Kurst the Worst was watching Ice Age with her friends Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy and Lazy Kid, her parents, Princess Shokora, Shimajiro and his friends and family. Kurst had a clever plan, and she was talking to Kento Koshiba) Kurst: Ha! (X30) Kento Koshiba, due to being sad over Diego's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kento Koshiba in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Kurst: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of the dark you are, whimping like a puppy. Kurst, Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy and Lazy Kid: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Kurst: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Kurst, Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy and Lazy Kid: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Koshiba began to cry even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, scaring all the people and flooding the entire cinema and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Kurst, Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy and Lazy Kid: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Kurst: We love to break down the house! parents were upset with Kurst, and so were Princess Shokora, Shimajiro and his friends and family Princess Shokora: Kurst's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Kurst, how dare you call Kento Koshiba a crybaby during Ice Age and make him cry, which causes his tears to flood the entire cinema! Kurst's mum: You and your friends are in big trouble for bullying Kento! That's it, all of you! Conrad, Greg, Sue Bob and Gerard, go home while we call your parents! And Kurst, we're going right now! Kurst's house, Kurst's parents scolded Kurst Kurst's dad: Kirsten, we can't believe you called Kento Koshiba a crybaby during Ice Age! Even worse, you made his tears flood the entire cinema! Kurst's mum: Now we have to bring the plumber to get rid of the floods that Kento's tears caused because of you. Kurst's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. Go upstairs to your room right now! Kurst went to her room, crying. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Part 2: Kento Koshiba's Bedtime Feet Worship Asako Kageyama: Kento, I know that Kurst the Worst calls you a crybaby. Kento Koshiba: I know. I cry really hard everytime Diego dies in Ice Age. Asako Kageyama: It's okay to cry, Kento sweetie! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West